Decode
by darkmask133
Summary: Sequel..Loki, months after attempting world domination, is given parole...on Earth. He is able to use no magic and the S.H.I.E.L.D agents keep a close watch on him. But what happens when his Head Captor is a ghost from the past with only a letter for a name and no memory of him? Appearances by Coulson (LIVES) and possibly Tony (aka Iron Man). M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I am glad you all liked my first story and hope you will like this one as well. Read, follow, and of course, review please. **

Damn Russia was cold even in the spring. But Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD had seen and felt much worse. This assignment was the tracking of a "0-8-4", which meant...well that they didnt know what it meant. But the fact that whatever it was meant that it was located inside a secret military base, home to nasty rumors, and had recently hacked the US Government's database, was a serious problem that must be taken care of. Now as a military base, there are always rumours of experiments. A man on the inside had confirmed one very big problem...which they didnt know what it was. But if there was a chance that this problem involved nuclear weaponry or anything remotely Tesseract-like, it had to be dealt with now.

He was waiting for Tony Stark, aka the Iron Man, to give the signal. Knowing Stark, it would be really obvious...and quite possibly ridiculous. Stark had a tendency for the theatrics. Suddenly a blur of red and gold shot past and everyone's ears were almost assaulted by the blaring sound of Miley Cyrus Party in the USA...Almost. But not quite. Even Tony had some dignity.

_I moved out to Langley recently with a plain and simple dream._

_I wanna infiltrate some third-world place and topple their regime_

Coulson furiously moved his hand forward, to advance.

_Got my dark sunglasses on and I had my weapon drawn._

_So I got my handcuffs, my cyanide pills, my classified dossier_

_Tappin the phones like yeah, shreddin the files like yeah_

_Interrogating the scum of the earth, we'll break em by the break of day!_

The automated gates exploded open in smoke and flames.

_Its a party in the CIA!_

Well at least it was Wierd Al Yankovic. Coulson shuddered at the thought of Miley Cyrus' recent VMA performance.

Coulson kicked open the restricted door and grabbed a fleeing man in a lab coat, shoving him against the wall.

"Lets make this easy where is it?"

The man jabbered for a while in Russian before a fellow agent translated: Down the hall, 4th door to the right and God help you you fucking American.

"Spasibo Stalin" Coulson said thank you in Russian resisting the urge to clock the guy on the head with his gun and taking his access card instead.

"Sir do you want back up?"

"Im good" The door was slightly opened. He took slow careful steps, staying close to the wall, holding his gun with both hands, mentally steeling himself for whatever was behind it.

One...two...THREE

He kicked his foot against the white door as it slammed open. The white sterile setting of a lab surrounded him, empty except for a shock of scarlet steadily pooling from a woman on the floor. She slowly raised her head, trying to back away from his aim. Coulson lowered the gun and immediately went over.

"Dont move" He ordered. He reached for her wrist to check her pulse. A white medical bracelet was around it. Like an animal being tracked. A single letter, R was printed on it and numbers 13-6-008 followed by several Russian symbols.

Coulson knew she wasnt a scientist. Her clothing was as if she were a patient. She spoke english. But what was more disturbing was the fact that she reminded him of when the Nazi's knew the Americans were coming and tried to destroy the concentration camps before escaping. Only in this case, they had tried to destroy their most valuable research project which was a living person. bracelet

"Just stay still. Hold my hand?"

Coulson reached into his pocket and took out a pocketknife. She tried to yank her wrist away, whimpering.

"Im not going to hurt you just stay still. Im going to get you out of here okay? But you have to cooperate"

He sliced the thin paper and stuffed it, along with the knife in his pocket, The medic arrived then and started to tend to her injury, lifting an oxygen mask to her face. Coulson started to get up but she refused to let go of his hand so he knelt back down and placed his other hand on top.

"You're doing fine R. You're going to be fine"

**6 Months later...**

At first Loki didnt know where he was. It was strange to be sleeping in his own bed after several months in prison for attempting to subjugate Earth. This very morning, he was to return to Earth to serve out a parole of sorts. He would have to be examined by that ridiculous organization called SHIELD which also meant he'd have to see the Avengers...again. Then he would have to live somewhere with a parole officer, another SHIELD agent. He was pretty sure you werent supposed to live with one but Loki honestly wasnt suprised. They wouldnt trust him, not now not ever. Also he had not been told anything about his captor. Not one single thing. But Loki hardly cared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Follow and review, it makes my day! Im sorry if the font is screwed up I dont know why that is..**

"What is your name?"  
"I dont know"  
"Where did you come from?"  
"...I dont know"  
"Why were you inside-"  
"I...dont know"  
A single flash of vivid green eyes  
R's eyes opened. She lay absolutely still, adjusting from the world of sleep and memories that seemed to make no sense. Before those, it was nightmares. Anything was better than nightmares. She didnt like bothering Coulson though he was nothing but patient with her since he took her into his apartment. He wasnt supposed to, she knew that. But Coulson was kind, a word she previously knew only in books. She wasnt forced to kill anyone, deprived of sleep or food, or pushed to the extreme. He had her registered as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. though R mainly stayed home. She didnt mind. It was better than the alternative. R didnt like to think about the alternative.  
But today she walked with him to headquarters. She had an assignment today. A high-level prisoner was in need of a supervisor...Coulson explained that he wasnt from Earth and required someone very special to handle him. R had no idea why she might be special. Only it meant she would have to move into a new monitored apartment...with a stranger...and no Coulson.

They were watching him. Loki knew that. No matter. He could behave himself. He'd just charm the hell out of her if it was a female just to have a little fun. Nothing too overt though. A faint memory tugged at his mind. Loki immediately turned his thoughts to something else. He would not. He could not. It had taken him a while but Loki had finally managed the strength to push down those painful memories. As far as he was concerned, they never happened. He waited in the same glass cage as last time only this time he sat in a metal fold up chair with a metal table in front of him. An empty chair was on the other side, presumably for his supervisor. Apparently he was to engage in single one-on-one conversation. It was supposed to be a reassurance of trust, that they  
didnt completely want to shove him back into Asgardian prison. Thor and the Amateurs (as he called them) wanted to watch him as they probably were now.  
Loki saw he had left the water bottle next to the glass behind his chair and got up to fetch it. As his back was turned, he heard the door open. A sudden chill ran through him. Slowly he turned around...and the bottle slipped from his hand and whatever he had meant to say was wiped immediately. His eyes felt like they were on fire.

Walking toward the table to put a large stack of papers down, was Raine.

Thor slowly walked until he was face to face with the screen. It couldnt be.

"Is there a problem?' Nick Fury asked.  
"Its more than a problem" he said slowly. Thor could tell from the look on Loki's face that this was not going to end well. What was he supposed to tell Frigga? Hell, what was he supposed to tell Loki? Because Thor honestly had no idea. He had thought it would be good for Loki to take what little command he had and let the officer form their own opinion. In the end, it was her choice whether she accepted the assignment or not.  
Tony Stark pointed at the screen.  
"Hey..hey thats the girl you saved!" he turned to Coulson.  
"I tried to tell you"  
"Im not good with faces"  
"Its more than that" Thor slowly and sadly reached for his hammer. He had to stop Loki before he did something rash.  
"I assure you she's perfectly fine" Coulson replied calmly.  
"You have no idea what you've done son of Coul!" Thor exclaimed.  
"Ok both of you secret keepers start explaining yourselves right now" Tony demanded, crossing his arms, standing in front of the door that led down there. While Thor looked worried, uneasy and concerned, Coulson was as calm as ever.

"I think it can wait" Fury said, rising from his seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, read, follow, and pleeease review. I hope I am doing well with this.**

He had seen her die himself, felt her last breath from her dying kiss. His hands slowly curled into fists but he couldnt keep them from shaking. They knew. They fucking KNEW. Raine's face was completely impassive, showing no recognition of him whatsoever.

With madly trembling fingers, Loki slowly stretched out his hand, reaching for her ID tag that was clipped to the front of her white button down shirt. Every single memory and feeling that he had worked so hard to bury was bursting in his mind, filling him with madness. Stamped on the white piece of plastic was a single letter R and nothing more. His breath shook as well as the rest of him, completely forgetting the fact that he was being watched. Loki's fingers slowly curled around the card, digging into his skin. His ribs felt like they were going to snap. He was much more susceptible to pain now that he had but one power. But this wasnt pain. Pain was child's play. This was something new and monstrous entirely.  
R stood absolutely still, confused with what was happening. Perhaps he was having a stroke of some sort?  
A single burning tear slid down Loki's face. He ripped the tag from R's shirt and threw it on the cell floor.  
Before R could react, Loki's fist slammed into her face, sending her out cold. He stepped back, arm over his mouth like he was muffling a cough. He furiously wiped his face and ran his fingers through his ink black hair, sniffling, pressing his hands against the glass and leaning his forehead to his fists away from her. How could Loki breathe when his heart was lying on the floor?

"That's it, you got tranquilizer? Get her out of there now!" Fury ordered.  
"I wouldnt go in there just yet" Coulson warned.  
"He just sucker punched his supervisor! She could be dead for all we know!" snapped Tony. "And by the way let me get this straight. You have been hiding a government weapon in your apartment for six months?!"  
"You dont know what they did to her" As far as Coulson was concerned, R was by all rights a human being.  
"And you do?"  
"Actually yes" Coulson fished into his pocket and took out a flash drive. "Here"

Loki practically threw himself on the ground near the unconscious R. Lightning ran through his veins. He ripped open the bottom half of her shirt, buttons scattering, fingers fumbling to find a pink scar on her stomach. It was right where the Jotun had stuck his blade through her like an animal for slaughter. Next he grabbed the collar of her shirt and ripped it down to bare one shoulder and a thin black strap, turning her over but finding nothing but healthy skin instead of whip-marks. Lower lip trembling, Loki grabbed her and hugged her tightly to his chest like a child hugs its pillow in the dark. Her arms hung limply by her side even as his nails dug into her skin.

Until those green hard eyes that had haunted Loki in the mirror snapped open. and her knee slammed into his stomach.

For someone so small, it sure did hurt. He let go. R quickly dragged herself backwards and brought her foot to his nose. She regained her footing while Loki remained on his knees, just staring at her. But he saw something entirely new in those familiar eyes. Something hard, cold, furious that he had never seen in his Raine.

Her fist rained down on his face until it was covered with blood. Loki struggled to breathe.

Coulson recognized that look. It was the same look she had in combat. Merciless. It was something she had worked hard to hide, a part of her that those scientists had forced her to develop. And Loki had brought it back out. If R was left to her own devices now, Asgardian or not,Loki might not survive.

Loki was using everything he had not to drop from his knees to the floor. He was too in shock to fight back and he probably wouldnt even have anyway. Loki could only breathe in and out after the blows came one after another. What was she? What had they done to her?

"R-Raine...d-dont you re-" His sentence was cut by another blow to his already bloodied face. The door opened and Coulson took quick steps toward R. Not too close though.

"R stop"

R's fist froze in a pulled back position. But it was no easy task, Coulson could see. Cold blooded killing and combat was what they had ingrained in her and punished R when she wouldnt comply. There were, among numerous video entries, several fights to the death. Sometimes they wouldnt feed her for weeks on end. The log said it was for endurance. But it was really just plain brutality to turn her into a machine.

"Ok...now think...think about what you are doing"

"R closed her eyes. But she was told not to think despite her higher than average IQ.

"Why are you doing this?" Coulson spoke slowly, hands raised.

"He started it"

"Look I know he startled you didnt he? But look at him. R look at him"

Slowly R's eyes met Loki's wide green ones.

"Now he is just as shocked as you. I admit he is on parole for a reason but...you told me that you didnt want to be a monster. You're not"

Loki's fingers tentatively wrapped themselves around the hand that was firmly fixed on the collar of his shirt. R twitched,

"You dont have to be that anymore. Just let go of him...R let go"

"What will they do to me?"

"Who?"

"The people who are watching us right now"

"They're not going to hurt you. They'll probably want to ask you a few questions" Her fingers gradually loosened. "Good. Now just step back"

R slowly stepped back, removing her wrist from Loki's. He waved a hand out to catch her but it dropped to the floor so he was on all fours.

"Natasha will you help R clean up?"

"Yes sir I'll be down in a minute" came the clear voice of Avenger Natasha Romanoff aka the Black Widow. Soon she stepped into the chamber, gently putting her hands on R's shoulders and leading her away. Coulson reached down and picked up R's ID card before leaving.

After several minutes, Loki passed a hand over his eyes. Humans could be terribly cruel when they wanted to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Read, follow, review, but most importantly, enjoy :)**

"Now Im for Supergirl beating the stuffing out of Reindeer Games here but what exactly have you brought here Coulson?" demanded Tony.

"I havent brought anything Stark. I brought a person. She's my friend"

"Yeah your friend from a government lab which we broke into because there was a threat which, as it turns out, was her. You couldnt have put her-"

"Because putting her in another lab is going to have no repercussions at all"

"What's on the flash drive?" Steve asked. "We should at least know the full story of what we're dealing with"

"We're not dealing with anything. It was self defense back there" Coulson snapped.

"Is there anything we should know that's not on those files?" Fury asked.

Coulson thought for a minute...

"She makes excellent waffles"

Thor ripped a chunk from his cloak and held it to Loki's bleeding nose while trying to see where else he had been hurt. But Thor knew that Loki was hurting much more than physically. And the look in his eyes told Thor exactly who he thought responsible.

"Brother you must listen to me I never..." What could he say to convince Loki of his unknowing?

"You should have left me in that prison to rot!" Loki snarled.

"I did not know she would look-"

"She doesnt look like anything!" he snapped. This girl didnt look like Raine. No one looked like Raine. It was Raine, it had to be. Loki swallowed, his hand clenched into a fist on his knee. "That was...the first time I have said her name...since..."

Thor attempted to embrace Loki but Loki lifted his hand. This was the closest Thor had seen of Loki's grieving. When Loki would finally come out of his room, he never once snapped or broke. But Thor knew that Loki wasnt the same since that night. Frigga had told him about a bird she had found in Loki's room. The bird's neck was snapped and Frigga was quite certain it was no accident. But Loki had always loved animals and had great skill with them. There were other numerous signs as well.

"I shouldve taken the blow that day...I couldve..."

"Loki...When you think of what happened...she did it because she loved you...and whether or not she is still here, she still loves you...it was not your fault" Thor started to gently wipe the blood from his brother's face. Loki just a second Loki had held Raine again. Raine as he remembered. Warm, soft, with a beating heart. He probably would have kissed her, had she not attacked him. How could she be the same yet so different? But Raine had returned under the cruelest of circumstances

"Now you may find there are better things to do on Earth than rule it" Thor started to attempt to cheer his brother by telling him all the things he loved about the earth, starting with coffee.

R, after donning a clean shirt and washing her hands of Loki's blood, sat in an empty room. Her hands wrapped themselves around a mug of coffee, enjoying the warmth in her fingers. Steam gently wafted in spirals towards her face.

Then she heard soft footsteps and soon a man appeared. She recognized him from his file. Bruce Banner. The Hulk. How appropriate.

"You've...got some moves" he said. He was nervous but friendly. Like R might snap at any moment. She took a sip of her coffee. "Well anyway, his brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him" Bruce gestured behind him.

It was an attempt to get her to laugh.

"Its just uh...I...I know what it feels like...to have everyone look at you like you're a monster..."

Another sip.

"...But if you can handle crazy...thats good enough for us...We had to look through at least 34 agents until Coulson recommended you"

"So...this is still happening?"

"Only if you want to"

"And if I dont, you'll shove me back into a lab like some sort of freak?" R's fingers tightened around her mug, her posture stiffening.

"I dont know what they'll do. Coulson will put up a fight...Im...on your side"

R slowly turned her gaze on Banner.

"So what's it going to be?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Follow and review please :)**

All Loki could see around him was white. But soon he saw a shock of dark hair and his mouth dropped. Raine threw her arms around him, clothed in a white wedding-like dress. Loki knotted his fingers in her hair, snow falling the moment his lips met hers. His other hand was around her waist, holding her to him as close as he could get. Only he soon felt a dampness under his fingers. Where the snow fell on Raine, it turned from pure white to the darkest red until her dress was quickly stained with every flake of snow. His hands were covered with it as they both looked toward Raine's stomach. Suddenly, her skin was ice cold and Loki was sure the stinging of it was going to cut into his hands and slice them open. He wanted that because having his own blood on his hands was better than Raine's.

He could only hold her as tight as possible until he was forced to blink. She was gone and he was left with nothing but the scarlet color of her life.

It was at this point where he usually woke up.

But he did something he never had before. He looked up. Raine was there again, standing a few feet away from him. Clothed all in black, wreathed by a set of black wings. Her hands were bloodstained too. All too soon, she turned her back and started to walk away. Loki scrambled off his knees to run after her. The urge to touch those ebony coloured feathers was overwhelming. But the faster he ran, the farther away she became and the faster the snow fell.

Loki woke to the sound of his cell door opening. He had buried his head in his arms while sitting at the six of the Avengers, including Coulson entered, each of them standing near the glass walls. He couldnt let them know anything was wrong.

"Impressive formation" Loki remarked. "I filled all this out in case we are still going ahead" He pointed to the stack of papers. and he had even left the pen there. Not one of them answered him. "I see you are not morning people. Did the coffee run out?"

Then lastly, R walked in. Loki blinked several times. It was still unnerving to see her. But he couldnt help but stare. She was so pretty it was almost painful. R dropped a paper bag in front of him and slid the paperwork over to herself. She had to sign it too.

"Hello again..." He looked at Thor "So who exactly needs this protective set up, me or her?'

R kept her eyes fixed on the paper but pushed the bag at him. Loki pulled out a strange sort of bread with a hole in the middle. Chocolate frosting with green dots on it...Loki set it on the bag, folded his hands and stared at it. It was a puzzle obviously. He had to find out why there was a hole in the middle. If he didnt solve it, he would look stupid. Well he wasnt and would prove it so.

Tony snickered. Loki glared at him. Stupid metal man. Loki was quite sure that_ he_ didnt know why there was a hole. R ignored him and his mental plight. After about 15 minutes, Thor spoke quietly;

"Loki. I told you about this. Its a doughnut"

"A what?"

"Just eat"

"Oh" Loki slowly lifted it and took a bite. It was good...He immediately remembered the time Raine had made him a pie and was eternally grateful his mouth was full. Damn her. Damn them all. And damn this doughnut for tasting so good. But it made him rather pissed that R was ignoring him. So he decided to push the envelope just a little.

Loki swallowed the last of his breakfast as R was on the last page of paperwork.

"Actually I think I might have missed something. I'll just make sure-" He reached for the contract but his fingers had just barely skimmed the paper's surface when R slammed the pen down, tip first into the table. A hollow sound echoed through the cage as the tip sank into the table's metal surface, between two of Loki's fingers and R stared him straight in the eye. It was a hard metallic look that made Loki seriously question what he had gotten himself into.

He slowly lifted his hands in a gesture of surrender. R let go of the pen which remained upright as she stood up, grabbing the collar of Loki's shirt.

"R" Coulson said firmly yet not unkindly. Thor took a step forward. R reached slowly into her pocket and leaned almost uncomfortably close.

Loki kept his eyes lowered until R used two fingers to gently yet firmly tilt his face up...and lifted a napkin to wipe smeared chocolate frosting from the corner of his mouth. Now Loki felt just a tiny prick up his spine. R slowly released him and he dropped back into his seat. She was insane.

She turned her back on Loki and started to walk toward the cell, having the last say in the matter.

"Thank you" Loki said, loud enough for her to hear him. R stopped and turned her head to the side. Normally she was well mannered. This man liked to play...but she'd had enough of games to last her a good long while. Loki rubbed his mouth, chuckling, leaning back in his chair. He was in a strangely good mood.

R continued to walk out of the cell without a word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Follow and review plzz :) Apologies for the shortness, I will do better next time**

24 hours. Thats how long Loki had to wait before the handcuffs could be removed. He didnt ask why. He had made a note to himself to observe this new Raine. They stood awkwardly in the new apartment. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, basic appliances (tv, microwave, oven, refridgerator, etc). R was holding a piece of paper with one hand. They were alone.

Slowly, Loki edged one of his handcuffed hands near R's unoccupied one until he gently held it. It felt just like Raine's. This lasted for a second until R yanked her hand away and smacked him straight across the face.

"So violent" Loki murmured "Its quite amusing"

R grabbed the back of Loki's shirt and walked him to the living room before roughly shoving him down on the couch.

"Oh you" Loki smiled, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"Stay" R growled. She missed Coulson already.

"Are you going to make me?"

"Dont tempt me. Now shut up"

Loki slightly raised his head.

"Make me"

R stood there. It had already been 15 minutes since Coulson left them and she was beginning to loathe this asshole. Apparently it would take a lot more than doughnuts to control him...or at least get him to behave. R could think of numerous torture methods but that sadly wasnt allowed. She stomped off to the kitchen.

"Do we have any tea?" Loki called. However, R came back with duct tape. Loki, who had been sitting up at this point, felt R's foot kick him back so he was lying down...Then she climbed on top of him. "Someone likes being on top" he smirked, though Loki was secretly uncomfortable with this new arrangement. "Raine was a virgin too. Does that mean you're one?"

R duct taped his fingers together, her mouth a hard line.

"I think that's a yes"

R ripped off another piece.

"Oh that's a definite-" Loki was cut off by the duct tape sealing his mouth shut. R closed her eyes and breathed slowly so she could revel in the silence and focus most of her energy into not strangling/suffocating him. Loki wasnt sure he liked this new Raine...though he was glad to have her back at all, even if she remembered nothing of him at all. But one thing he was sure of was the minute R unlocked these handcuffs tomorrow morning, he was going to let her know that she didnt hold all the authority.


	7. Chapter 7

**Follow and review! You all make my day :)**

R thrashed against the hands and straps holding her down. She was ice cold.

"You need your medicine. If you keep up with this, you'll have to be punished"

R somehow managed to get free and was running down the freezing white halls of the lab. She slowed down after a while, the cold knifing through her thin paper gown. She liked her pants and shirt better. R knew they made the room cold on purpose sometimes but occasionally if R behaved, they would give her an extra blanket. Then R heard the footsteps again when she saw the door she was looking for.

Hands shaking she slipped inside. It was dark and nice as she heard footsteps run by. Good. She'd be safe for a while. Only R wished Dr. Sam was here. He was nice to her and they were less likely to yell at her if he was here. Dr. Sam was old and spoke both english and Russian. Sometimes he'd give her something to read. But best of all,he let her pet his rabbit and told her about his granddaughter. Apparently the gene of a jelly fish was what made it glow. This one glowed blue in the dark and was normally white in the light. A soft blue. Slowly she lied down and placed the rabbit on her stomach, gently petting it, her eyes heartbeat and breathing slowed to normal. Nothing but the soft sound of her hand moving across the rabbit's fur.

Nice calming silence until;

"For such a vicious little thing, you are strangely adorable"

R quietly padded down the hallway, hoping to somehow locate the coffee that she needed to function properly. She wore a black tank top and grey flannel pajama bottoms. She opened the fridge and retrieved the key to Loki's handcuffs that she had taped underneath the milk carton. Loki was still asleep on the couch where she'd left him, duct taped and fuming in silence.

Only R had barely removed the handcuffs when she felt the floor against her back and Loki on top of her. He removed the last of the ducttape from his mouth, licking his lips to try and get rid of any sticky residue.

"Get the hell off me!"

"I dont think I will since its so rare you have men on top of you. Its a nice lesson in humility dont you think?"

"Or humiliation"

"No its not humiliation until later. Shall we start with that?" Loki snapped the handcuffs around R's wrists and pinned them above her head with his hand.

"I believe you humans like this sort of thing" Loki had found a book on the coffee table, 50 Shades of something...and remembered at least a dozen people or so reading it on his way here. Well it was terribly awful.

"Loki you have at least 30 seconds to get your ass off me"

"Why should you have all the fun? Especially when you're in such a state of...undress" Loki's gaze took a long leisurely cruise down R's body. R felt her face heat up. She closed her eyes so she wouldnt have to see the greedy look Loki was giving her. The silence was enough to make her squirm slightly underneath him .

Loki couldnt help it. The Raine he knew was in there somewhere. Even if this new version was going to kill him for what he was about to do.

Her mouth was softer and warmer than he remembered. Loki couldnt even fathom how he was still alive as he raked his fingers through her dark hair. For just a second, Loki was nothing but whole and the ache that had plagued him for so long was gone as if it had never been. God he wanted her, right here, right now on this mortal floor. Loki gently slid his fingers over her stomach and under her tank top, feeling the scar. R wrenched her mouth free only to feel Loki's lips graze her jaw and down her neck.

Then a ringing sound shattered the silence as Loki snapped his head up. R was frozen in place for several seconds before bolting for the phone. It must be Coulson checking in to make sure they were both still alive. She pressed the call button while glaring murderously at Loki.

No matter, Loki thought smugly. He had the key. She'd have to beg from her knees if she wanted it.

"Im fine Phil...Loki's quite a heavy sleeper...only I think its because he doesnt want to go to his new job which we _so graciously acquired for him_" R said the last bit while enjoying the mixture of confusion and outrage on Loki's face. He took a step forward. R exchanged a few words with Coulson before pressing a button and slowly setting the phone down.

"Give me the key...now"

"Tell me about the job and I wont make you beg for it"

"Give me the key and I wont make you beg for your life"

"The job you little-" R abruptly turned away from Loki and opened a drawer, rummaging for something. She took out a paper clip. Loki tilted his head in confusion, R soon heard a satisfying click and dropped the handcuffs on the table.

"Thats not fair! How did you-!" Loki was cut off as R slammed him down on the table and pressed what felt like a gun to the back of his neck. Her voice was low, hard, and rather frightening. Now that Loki's body had the vulnerability equivalent to a mortal's, bullets could kill him just as easily as a knife.

"Now here's whats going to happen. You will not-" R pressed the gun harder to the back of his neck. "-fucking touch me like that again. You will not lay one single goddamned hand on me or I swear to God-"

"You'll shoot me dearest?" Loki chuckled. "That sounds painful"

"Oh you'll wish I had shot you. Pain will be an understatement. I will not go into the gory details"

Loki didnt know which would be worse, death by her or the Chitauri.

"Also while we will be working in the same job, you will not talk to me, you will not even look at me. We do not know each other so I will not have time to hold your hand. I've seen your IQ so you should have _not one single fucking problem. Got it_?"

Loki slowly nodded though he had expected at least a day or two to settle in first. Thor said it would be fun. But that was easy to say when he was King of Asgard with a wife.


	8. Chapter 8

**Poor Loki...review and let me know how I am doing...**

Not one single problem.

Not one single fucking problem, as R had so profanely put it.

Loki stood in front of the monster known as the copy machine. He had not one iota of what he was supposed to do but he had a feeling that R would strangle him right there with his own tie if he were to ask her for assistance.

Why on earth would anyone find happiness in being confined to a cubicle in this meager office of Midgard? Only now that Loki thought about it, not a lot of people looked happy here. Only now he felt a flick of irritation. He decided to at least pretend to look like he knew what he was doing and started to press buttons randomly yet methodically.

Loki was sure that Heimdall was laughing at him right now. Loki, former Prince of Asgard, for all his strengths could not manage a simple Midgardian machine. Loki, who could take on several Jotun at once, could not lift a finger against his mortal captor who happened to resemble his lost heart but was quite probably insane and had no qualms about killing him whatsoever.

He decided to allow himself one glance at R's station.

His reaction was synonymous with that of the foul machine next to him starting to leak smoke.

R was finally about to deign to helping Loki and his pitiful plight with the copy machine when she felt a sudden weight on her desk. She looked up from the computer screen to see a man perched on the corner of her desk.

"You're new here arent you?"

R ignored him, formulating a sarcastic response in her head. _No. I've always been here. You were just too stupid to notice_.

"You need any help or anything?"

"No"

"She speaks!" The smile he gave her could be viewed as charming but R saw straight through it. He saw her, liked how she looked, and wanted to talk to her. R ignored him. He was of no import.

"So where you from?"

"Russia" she lied. Though she had been held captive there, she wasnt actually Russian.

"Where's the accent?"

"You ask too many questions" R thought about imitating a Russian accent just to mess with him. He wasnt worth the effort.

"Well Im Elliot. What's your name sugar?"

"Not sugar" Something smelled funny and it wasnt the cologne this man was wearing.

Words could not describe the look in R's eyes as she had to use the fire extinguisher to prevent further damage and looked at Loki. He could only try and deduce the impending imminent doom of punishment that R was sure to carry out. She gently stood on tiptoe to slowly whisper in his ear.

"Go back to your cube...and stay there"

Loki slinked off. He remained there until he was quite sure it was dark outside...and the fact that everyone had left the office. R entered the doorway to his workspace.

"Up" she commanded. As loathe as Loki was to being commanded like a dog, he rose from his seat. R motioned for him to follow. She was going to kill him and make it look like a suicide. Though after the monotonous 'work' he had performed today, it was better now than later.

But instead he found himself facing another copy machine. R slammed a manual into his chest and grabbed a blank piece of paper and scribbled on it.

"Loki=Moron" and placed it in the machine.

"_Copy_" R said. Loki swallowed.

"How many?"

"How ever many it takes for you to get it right"

"Cant it be something a little-"

"_No_"

He was sure this was against his rights but by the way R was looking at him right now, Loki felt it was best to comply if he wanted to live. After finally managing at least 500 insults, his eyes were beginning to droop.

"We've been at this for hours!" Loki groaned. "I know how to do it now!"

"No...we have not been at anything. You have. Are you tired?"

Loki nodded. R thought for a moment. She shoved the Loki=Moron papers into the recycling. Loki sighed with relief and began to walk away. R grabbed his wrist, yanking him back to the cursed machine, slamming Loki's face down against the scanner. Loki was nearly blinded by the flash of green light in his eyes. It lasted a few seconds before R pulled him back up. Loki rubbed his head. He'd be lucky if he lasted another week and made a mental note to somehow try and obtain R's file...without her knowledge.


	9. Chapter 9

Starts with a flashback!

R's eyes opened. All she could hear was a quiet beeping and her own breathing. Wires were on her arms and nose. Only she wasnt waking up to the harsh white light of a sterile lab setting. The lights were off and it must be early morning or late evening because everything looked blue.

Trying to sit up resulted in pain in her stomach. She groaned and immediately laid back down, breathing heavily. Then R heard a clink and looked at her wrist. It was handcuffed to the bed. She immediately moved her wrist back and forth, up and down not liking it at all. A man in a suit came in. R had heard the others call him 'Phil'.

"Heyheynonono shhh" R recognized him as the one who found her. "I am sorry about that. You're going to be fine I promise"

R grabbed his tie and yanked his face down to hers so she could look him in the eye.

"They...all...promised...and they...all...lied" she growled, trying not to trust those blue eyes. Phil reached into his pocket. R flinched and her other hand flailed, grabbing his wrist. She slowed when he wasnt holding a syringe. It was something...wrapped in brightly colored paper...rectangle...He slowly started to peel the paper off. R watched, confused. It was a brown rectangle with lines dividing it into squares. He held it towards her mouth. It didnt look dangerous.

"Its not bad I promise" Phil broke off a piece and popped it in his mouth. So it was edible. "See?"

R slowly opened her mouth and bit off a square. The delicious flavor spread across her tongue as she carefully chewed and swallowed. The creamy substance felt good in her mouth. If this was a drug of some sort, R would gladly take it.

Only he reached into his pocket again and pulled out a small red, white and blue stick. Flash drive. As he fed R another bite of what he called 'chocolate';

"I know what they've been doing to you. Just me, no one else...you have to trust me not to say anything...and I have to trust you not to hurt anyone..."

"I...dont...they made me..."

"I know. But thats gone now...you dont have to be that again...if you just trust me...are we good?" Phil offered his hand. Slowly...slowly R shook it.

"Good...Phil"

Loki had made it through one monotonous week. Well it was monotonous except for when R had to handle him. He tried his best to stay on her good side. But Loki just couldnt bring himself to call her by a letter. So he called her Raine. It didnt hurt half as much to say it when he could actually look at her despite her repeated attempts at telling him that was not her name. When Loki asked her what her name was, it was clear even she didnt know.

_Ding-dong_

Loki looked at R who had curled up at the table with her head in her arms.

_Ding-dong._

"What is that?" Loki looked toward the phone. It couldnt be the phone.

"The door" R sighed, not getting up. She turned her head to look at Loki's confused expression.

"Is..is it angry with us? Are we under attack?" he asked, looking around rapidly for some sort of weapon. R buried her face deeper into her arms.

"_No_. It means that there is someone outside the door and they want something, so please go see who it is"

Loki wondered who on earth would visit him...or Raine. It was probably the son of Coul. Hesitantly he approached the door. Readying himself for death or attack, Loki opened the door.

"Loki!" Frigga cried, throwing her arms around him. It was his mother, Frigga! And Thor.

"Mother!" Loki was just as surprised as he was happy to see his own mother. She was the only one who didnt look at him like he was a monster or an awful person.

He was immediately peppered with questions about how he was liking Earth as Frigga looked around the apartment. Loki forgot he shouldve said something as Frigga entered the kitchen. She stopped when she saw R. Tears sprang to her eyes. Loki looked at Thor.

"You didnt tell her?"

"I thought you would want to"

R just stood there as Frigga approached her.

"Mother I wouldnt-" Loki attempted to warn his mother.

Frigga hugged R. R's expression over Frigga's shoulder was directed at Loki. Confused and scared at whoever this bizarre woman was that was actually touching her. R didnt like being touched but didnt react the way she normally did whenever Loki or anyone else touched her. The best course of action was to just stay put and evaluate the situation. That's what Coulson would want. She quickly sensed that this woman meant no harm but perhaps had a difficult concept of personal space than R did. R found many people had a different concept of personal space than herself and it was often uncomfortable for both parties.

"My dear Raine, how on earth-"

"Mother..." Loki gently pulled Frigga back from R. "Raine...doesnt remember...anything...its uh...a delicate situation...which Thor should have said something"

Loki found himself enveloped in another hug from softly crying Frigga.

"Now there's this nice...Midgardian tea...I'll make you some"

"I've never heard you use 'nice' and 'Midgardian' in the same sentence brother!" Thor chuckled. Loki rolled his eyes and put the kettle on.


	10. Chapter 10

R had stepped out to give Loki a moment with his family. It was strangely uncomfortable in there. Probably because R was used to living with little to no visitors. She had only begun to walk a little ways away when R stopped. She turned around. The startingly large Thor had followed her.

"He probably misses Mother more than I" Thor said, approaching her. "I hope I am not bothering you"

R stared silently.

"Come...if you wish" Honestly, R had no idea how to interact with Thor but she didnt want to be rude.

"So how is he?" It was evident from Thor's tone that he was worried about Loki.

"He's...fine" R did not feel the need to tell him about Loki's kiss. It was nothing. "Except for the name calling"

"Has he insulted you? I will talk-"

"Its not an insult. He just calls me a name that I do not feel is mine"

"You said yourself you do not even know your own name"

R stopped. She turned her head sideways to slowly glare at Thor.

"My apologies. I did not mean to offend" Thor did not see what offense he had committed but felt it wise not to anger this woman who could bring Loki to his knees in a matter of minutes.

After five minutes of trying to act normal for his mother, Loki finally slumped his shoulders and buried his head in his hands. Not only was the monotony of mortal life taking its toll, but it was painful to have a Raine with no memory of him. Frigga put her hand on his back as they sat on the couch. Loki found himself spilling everything that had happened so far to Frigga.

"And-and there's this..man who bothers her almost every day. She has no qualms about snapping at me but she wont do a thing when that Midgardian scum talks to her!"

"Perhaps she doesnt know how to respond Loki. She spends so much of her time looking after you that she spares little thought for herself" Frigga said softly.

"I dont understand!" Loki huffed. Frigga gently rubbed his back.

"I remember...when you first came to me about her. You were so frustrated but gradually Raine started to open up to you"

"And then a Jotun opened her stomach" Loki allowed his mother to lay his head on her shoulder. "This is different mother"

"But she is still very much the same even if she doesnt remember. Make a list and remember what I said the first time"

Loki swallowed. It never ceased to amaze him how kind Frigga was.

"Dont force anything on her...and think of a broken bird"

"She doesnt look broken"

"There may be more to her than she lets you see"

"But...but where do I even start?"

Frigga smiled.

"Well for starters you could try not to blow up a copy machine"

Loki scowled at the mention of the accursed appliance.


	11. Chapter 11

**Read and review...will do better next time. :)**

Loki sighed when he saw Raine lying in the snowy meadow. This was a more peaceful dream. Or at least he hoped it was. She appeared to be fast asleep, even more so when Loki laid down next to her and gently took her hand in his. He was happy...until her hand was ice cold and he felt the snow start to fall. He closed his eyes. Surely Loki would wake up now. He willed himself to wake up. But the snow continued to steadily make its way down.

Loki could taste the scarlet flavour on his lips and lifted his hand. It was stained with red. Only when he looked at Raine next to him, she was gone. He sat up, hands gripping uselessly at the space where she had been just moments ago.

Then he felt a pair of ice cold hands wrap around him from behind. He heard the heavy flap of wings and deadly laughter in his ear.

"You want to fly?" came Raine's low voice. It was her voice as he had never heard it. Low, soft and razor found he couldnt move in her grip. It was as hard and cold as iron but soft as the feathers on her back. He still didnt understand why she had wings...and why his hands were filled with the craving to touch them.

R shifted in bed. She was quite warm, a fact she frequently took pleasure in. After spending what little of life she could remember in a freezing lab, warmth was a necessity. Which was why she was extremely reluctant to leave it for work. Her hand fumbled for her clock. It was an hour before she had to go to work. Usually she woke up 2 hours before. Then she heard a rustle of movement and snapped her head up.

Loki was sitting with his back to her at her bookshelf.

"Mmf...Loki?"

"Good morning" He was all ready for work...which meant that R had slept a lot more than she thought. Wierd. He immediately raised his hands at her gaze that was slowly sharpening itself. She reached under her pillow for one of the many weapons she had hidden around the apartment. R didnt like having to deal with him so early in the morning.

"I just didnt want any more of that horrible Grey book!" Loki moaned. A single page was torture alone. But he noticed R's shoulders lower ever so slightly.

"You want...a book?" R rubbed her eyes. Loki's eyes were...pleading almost. What harm could there be in a book? R loved them. She slowly dragged herself out of bed to the floor next to Loki, blinking sleepily.

Loki found himself staring at R's post-sleep form. She was still waking up. Although all Loki wanted to do was to smooth her hair back, tuck her back into bed, and hold her. But R would probably wake right up and smother him with a pillow.

"Which one...would you recommend?" Loki had never even heard of half of these. The ones he gave Raine were just a few of the rare Midgardian titles in the Asgardian library.

R rubbed her eyes again before letting them scan over the shelf before picking a small yet thick volume and handing it to him. A Game of Thrones by George R.R. Martin...It was like the roles were reversed now. Raine was his captor and giving him a book as he had done.

Loki could not resist the overwhelming urge to hug R. The need to touch her, even if only to hold her hand, was insatiable. She had been denied him for so long only to be returned to him. So close yet so far.

He buried his face in her bare shoulder, deeply inhaling her scent. She smelled exactly the same as he remembered. Loki, of course, forgotten that he was risking his physical well being for this.

"Lets...not get carried away" she yawned. R gently patted his back, still confused as to what the Asgardian's problem was.


	12. Chapter 12

R stood in the elevator, trying to keep herself awake and tuning out whatever this Elliot was trying to say.

"So I was thinking..."

R realized she forgot to make herself lunch. She had made Loki make his but forgot herself. That was ok. It was better than being practically starved. Since Loki could now use the copy machine with little difficulty, R had less problems to expect. Except of course for Elliot.

"A couple drinks? On me?" He placed his hand over on the elevator wall next to her. His smile was sinister and told R exactly what he wanted. R could have snapped his neck in an instant. But not only would Coulson be upset with her, she just...didnt. It was one thing when Loki forced himself on her. She had to care about that. But R wasnt about to blow this operation over one stupid coworker. And R just didnt feel good. It was probably something she'd eaten.

Elliot's hands settled on her hips. R shifted slightly, hoping he'd take the cue and back the hell off. His grip tightened slightly. R gently pulled away and leaned her head against the cool metal of the elevator, watching the floor numbers go up. She shivered. When had it gotten so cold in here? R wrapped her arms around herself, hands gripping her shoulders. She wanted nothing more than to go home and crawl into bed.

"Aw you're shy. I get it"

How fucking slow was this elevator?

A hand wrapped itself across her shoulders.

"What did you say your name was again?"

R rammed her elbow into his stomach, slammed her foot down on his and then, as he fell back, dug her elbow again into his face. Elliot thudded on the floor, holding his nose.

"What the hell?!" he snapped. Thankfully, the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. R quickly stepped out, leaving Elliot and sinking into the relative safety of her cubicle. She buried her head in her arms on her desk, suddenly exhausted after her encounter.

It was almost the end of their shift. Loki 's head snapped up as soon as he felt it. Alarm. Disgust. Fatigue. And he knew exactly where it was coming from. His heart sped up, beating faster than ever. He hurried out of his chair and went to find his Raine. She had piled her head in her arms, asleep. Which was very odd as Raine was a very good and hard worker. She rarely left her spot and Loki was quite sure that if she ever caught him sleeping on the job, well lets just say it would be worse than his inability to work the copy machine.

"Raine?" He gently put a hand on her shoulder. R shifted, lifting her head, confused.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, bending down so his face was level with hers.

"Im...fine" R tugged on her tie. "Stupid...thing...circulation" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Loki could sense something had happened before she got here. But he couldnt quite tell what it was. Raine was very reluctant to tell him things even if she was hurt. Loki gently took her arm and pushed her sleeve up. No cutting. He tried the other.

"Loki what are you doing?"

He felt her forehead. It was warm. Just a bit warmer than normal.

"Darling what's wrong?" he asked.

"Mmf nothing Loki just go back to your cube"

"Make me" If she forced him physically, then Loki had nothing to worry about.

"Its right over there" R muttered, pushing his hand away. "Stop touching me"

"You're not well"

"Im fine I just fucking fell asleep ok?!" R snapped. Loki knew from experience that Raine tended to put herself last when it came to others.

"Im not leaving until you tell me" Loki crossed his arms as R slowly looked up at him. Using one hand on the desk to steady herself, R stood up only to feel a terrible pain in her stomach, but keeping a straight face. Then they were interrupted by a third party.

"We need your help in the basement" R wasnt even aware they had a basement but moved forward past Loki nonetheless.

Her fingers gently brushed his arm.

"Im fine Loki. Just go back to whatever you were doing and wait for me. Im fine" she repeated, feeling his stare all the way back to the elevator.


	13. Chapter 13

**Read and please review. :)**

As Loki waited for R to return, he wondered if perhaps she was still mad at him for what had happened a couple of nights ago...

A scratching noise had roused Loki from his sleep. Then a sort of thudding. He checked on Raine. Sometimes she had nightmares. She was fine, warm and snug in her bed. The sound continued. Loki quietly moved around the apartment until he found the source. The front door. Slowly Loki looked through the peephole. And immediately drew back, stumbling.

"Seven hells" he exclaimed under his breath. He checked once more before practically running to Raine's room. He shook her awake.

"Raine wake up wake up"

"Mmmf-Loki...errgh what?!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" Loki urged. It was then R noticed he was holding the largest knife from the set in the kitchen. "I dont suppose we have a back door?"

"N-No. Seriously what the hell-"

"Oh its worse than hell. If this is Thor's idea of a joke, Im going to kill him! Heimdall if you're watching, send Volstagg. He's the best at dealing with bilge snipe"

R sat up.

"Bilge...what?"

"Its at the door. We'll just have to risk a window. As I am in a mortal state, we are no match for it" Loki's eyes were wide with alarm. R dragged herself out of bed and made for the front door. Loki held her back, arms around her waist.

"Im not losing you a second time to bilge snipe!" he protested.

"Loki let go of me I still have no idea what that is!"

"Shh! It will hear you if it hasnt already caught our scent!"

A rumbling noise came from the other side of the door.

"Remember the time you bandaged my arm?"

"No Loki for the millionth time I-" R looked through the peephole.

"Hideous I know,now we have to-"

"Loki..." R said slowly. "Can you hand me that plant?"

"Oh are we to be a human salad?!" Loki snapped. "Thats assuming if we dont get trampled!"

R took the moment to hit Loki unconscious on the back of the head with the plant and reach for the door. Loki had awoken to what he did not yet know was a moose eating the plant off him.

"Away foul creature" Its response was to lick his face.

"I've called animal control and the zoo they'll be here soon" R informed him. Loki found he was lying halfway out the door. This was probably due to the moose's size.

"Please tell me its saliva is not venomous" Loki groaned. R sighed.

"No Loki"

Shortly after, animal control arrived to take the escaped animal back to the zoo where it belonged. Loki reached his hand up, but R lifted both of his feet and dragged him back into the apartment before shutting the door.

However, R was dealing with something far worse than a fugitive moose. She had awoken to find herself tied to a chair with a harsh light in her face.

"Ergh..."

"About time" Elliot scoffed. R closed her eyes again only to have a pistol whip her across the face. Blood trickled down her nose. "No nap for you"

"What...do you want?" R coughed, trying to think straight.

"Well I didnt appreciate your little stunt in the elevator"

"Thats funny neither did I" This earned her another blow to the face. Elliot dragged another chair over so he sat directly in front of R. He grabbed her face. R did her best not to wince.

"So I did a little research on you. And there was some interesting stuff and a number. So are you some sort of freak?"

"Thats none of your business"

"Oh but here's the funny part. The number...belongs to Phil Coulson who I happen to know for a fact is part of Shield. They have a habit of picking up maniacs"

"I have no idea what you're-!" Cripes. Was this man trying to break her jaw? But R had been through worse.

"Psych ward, none of this sounds familiar? Well whats the tattoo then? 13-6-008?"

Elliot reached forward and ripped Raine's shirt open, showing her black bra. The small black numbers were neatly over her rib cage. But that wasnt all Elliot was looking at. He dragged her chair closer.

"Now I can either call a bunch of research facilities who would love to get their hands on you and sell to the highest bidder. Or-" Elliot leaned forward and cupped her face. "-We can come to an arrangement"

R turned her face away as Elliot's hand snaked up her leg.

Loki quietly descended the steps into the basement. It had been at least 20 minutes and Raine said she would be back soon. He tentatively tapped into her feelings and felt an unexpected rush of joy at the renewed bond. But her emotions soon replaced his own. Terror, confusion, guilt, desperation, self-loathing just to name a few. She was in trouble.

Elliot had restrained her hands with her own belt so it was easy for him to yank her pants down. One thing he didnt like and he'd have her shipped off.

"You're new to this arent you?" he mocked. "Dont worry" R had been trying to push herself away but this earned a kick in her stomach. R felt like she was going to throw up, the room was spinning.


	14. Chapter 14

Loki searched every corner of the basement but found nothing. Perhaps she went home already. Loki hoped so because her emotions had spiked. She was suffering.

"Well...it is late so why dont you think on this decision and get back to me in the morning? I'll be back first thing to check on you" Elliot had backed R into a corner and snapped a chain of some sort around her ankle.

"C-Check on me?" R swallowed. Elliot grinned.

"You're not going anywhere sweetheart"

"T...this isnt the basement" R mumbled. "Where am I?"

"No one's going to find you thats all that matters"

With that, Elliot turned off the light and left her alone in the dark. Her clothes were on the other side of the room so R was left with her bra and underwear, shivering. The chain only let her walk a few steps, nothing more. R curled up in a ball. The only good thing about this was that he hadnt raped her...yet. But he also hadnt given her any water or means to go to the bathroom. R tried to rub her arms to keep warm and fought the urge to cry. She wanted Coulson, Loki, anyone. Just then, R felt a terrible pain in her stomach.

Loki ransacked the apartment. Raine could come back and yell at him for it if only she would just come back. He'd been relatively good the past few days. He'd helped Raine with the groceries, read most of the book she'd given him and Raine had even promised to let him watch the show. Though he supposed he deserved this for his crimes on Earth. But still it seemed unbelievably cruel to take away the only woman he loved, then give her back but with no memory of him, then just as he was starting to settle, snatch her away again. Loki didnt care. He'd even go to their leader, known as the president, and apologize if he could just have Raine or R, which ever side, back.

After leaving an urgent message on the son of Coul's cellphone, Loki opened the fridge and slowly ate the six pack of chocolate pudding, one cup at a time. Stressed was desserts backwards after all. He slowly curled up on Raine's bed and fell into an uneasy sleep. What he had not expected the next morning, was to wake up surrounded by all 6 of the Avengers plus Coulson.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" R was jolted out of the sleep she had finally managed. "Come on up and at em" He clapped his hands. "Tell you what, if you're good today you get food"

R didnt know how to be good. But she was pretty damn sure what Elliot meant and she had absolutely no desire to comply. R lunged, furious, getting him underneath her and slashing her hands at his face. Angry tears slid down her face as R dug her fingers into one side of his face. R suddenly felt the barrel of a gun pressed against her stomach and froze.

"So you wanna play rough? Huh? Is that it?" R's lower lip trembled. Punishment. She had gotten used to the absence of cruelty with Coulson. "I have to get to work you stupid bitch"

The gun slammed itself once more across her face. R fell back off of her captor who in turn proceeded to tackle her face first to the ground.

"Let me remind you of a few things. One. I could blow your head off right here right now"

"You wont" R blurted. A hand nested itself uncomfortably at the back of her head and yanked.

"Im sorry what was that?"

"The sound would draw attention to wherever this is inside the building" R grunted.

"She's suffering!" Loki protested. He had spent the next thirty minutes trying to convince them that this was no trickery of his.

"Now how could you know that? Unless you were the one making her suffer" Tony demanded.

"i-" Loki broke off. Thor might understand the concept of a Bond but the others wouldnt. "And-and she's sick too! I dont know how or why but she wasnt feeling well. I tried to ask her about it but she insisted she was fine!"

"And you know all this how?" Captain America/ Steve asked. Thor noted that Loki looked much like a small child in trying to prove his innocence and without R, he appeared truly upset. He also saw the six empty pudding cups. Loki tended to have a second or even third helping of dessert when he was upset back home.

"...Bond..." was all Loki managed, looking at Thor. Everyone else did too.

"Do you speak of a Bond with her?" Thor asked.

Loki nodded.

"It hasnt come up since she..." Though technically Raine was alive, it still hurt to think about her final moments and the ensuing pain afterwards. "It came back last night. It was the last time I saw her. Ask Frigga she knows"

Thor had to spend the next ten minutes explaining the concept of a Bond.

"It is quite profound. Not even Jane and I share it"

Just then Coulson slammed a laptop on the table, shoving the pudding cups aside and started typing away. It just barely skimmed Loki's fingers. The mortal was angry and mistrustful of him. A program came up. It was not wise to argue with Coulson when he was angry which was rare.

"Natasha I need you to run this. Its all in Russian" Phil snapped.

"What is that?" asked Dr. Banner.

"The lab that held R would probably install some sort of tracking device in case she ever escaped"

"What lab?" Loki asked. Was that where she had been all this time? A video popped up on the screen, R was sitting on a chair as a man tried to approach her with a needle of some sort. Whatever it was, R didnt seem to want it. Soon several other men in white arrived after she had given the man a good nosebleed and finally injected it into her arm. "What are they doing to her?!" Loki snarled. "Why was I not told!?"

"Loki it would probably be best if you go to work now" Natasha suggested. Only it wasnt a suggestion.

"_What?!"_ Loki had no intention of sitting idly in his meager Midgardian cube while Raine suffered. Loki suddenly grabbed Coulson by his jacket. "_Dont you dare say she is of no concern to me_!" Loki's voice shook with rage as his green eyes bore into Coulson's blue ones. Barton whipped an arrow out and had it aimed at Loki.

"Loki..." Natasha spoke quietly and calmly. "The best way you can help Raine is by acting normal. She could be at work right now and there could be nothing to worry about. But if there is, we need you to stay calm and look for any clues that might help us. If she was taken, it was probably from work"

Loki swallowed. Thor could tell Loki was upset but thinking about it.

"Release the son of Coul Loki" he said gently but with authority. Slowly, Loki did and Barton stood down. His hands fell back at his side. He sniffed and wiped at his eyes. Thor attempted a firm but comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

Almost meekly, he asked;

"Can I...drive?"

"Lets not get carried away" Coulson replied coolly. His mouth twitched. "I want her back as much as you do"


	15. Chapter 15

**Read, follow, and review. I love you people :)**

"LOKI!" Loki's head snapped up at the sound of Raine's screams. No one else appeared to hear it as he sat in her cube at work. The only decoration was a picture of her and Coulson. She wasnt smiling but Loki could tell she was happy in that picture as opposed to now. He felt increasing jealousy at whatever relationship Coulson had formed with Raine. But he shoved it aside. Then Elliot walked by and Loki saw the marks on his cheek. It looked like someone had tried to claw his face off. Only an animal wouldnt leave those kind of marks.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped.

"Your face" Loki replied calmly. "What happened?"

"My neighbor's dog"

Loki let the silence hang before asking;

"Have you seen Raine?"

Elliot's face tilted in confusion.

"Who?"

"You know she sits in this station. You try to gain her attention, quite unsuccessfully Im afraid"

"All right you fucking freak-"

Elliot stood over Loki who sat in R's chair.

"I dont threaten" If Loki had his powers, he'd torture a confession from this sicko. He had something to do with or at least had knowledge of where Raine was. Raine didnt know anyone else. Apart from Loki and this man's unwarranted attention, Raine kept to herself.

"Look she's probably either sick or taking a piss in the bathroom"

"Can you vouch for that?" Loki said coldly.

"Dr. Banner? What are you doing?" Steve asked. Bruce looked up from the upended coffee table he was setting back.

"This place is a mess...I thought Id clean after Hurricane Loki" he said as if it were common.

"Well...he must've been really desperate if he thought she was in the dvd rack" said Tony.

The pain in R's stomach started up again until she threw up violently in the corner. The smell was awful. She so desperately wanted to pass out, to be granted a brief reprieve from her cold humiliating situation. Then she heard footsteps. The door opened and Elliot stopped when he saw the puddle of vomit in the corner.

"Thats just disgusting" R noticed he didnt have any food with him. Fucking liar. "So your little friend was asking for you. Rather annoying actually. I think he has a crush on you"

R dragged herself as far from Elliot and the puddle as she could manage. Elliot started to approach her, a sadistic smirk on his face.

"I hope he likes leftovers...or at least gets over you quickly when you're gone"

Elliot suddenly shoved a tazer into her side. Pain and shock ripped through R's body. It was revenge for what R did to his face earlier.

"Every time you dont do what I say, you'll get a little hint ok?" Elliot undid his belt and tied it so R's mouth was silenced by the thick leather. Now turn over" R was too petrified to move. In shock. Until she felt the whip of her own belt sting her leg. Tears seared her vision.

Face burning, R slowly rolled over onto her stomach, only to have the belt come down on her back. Her scream was muffled.

"Want one on the ass too?" Elliot sneered. R used her elbows to drag herself forward, shaking her head vehemently. Suddenly there was a choking sound. R turned her head and her tear streaked face. Loki was in the current process of strangling Elliot.

He let him drop to the ground gasping and heaving before violently and repeatedly kicking him in the stomach.

_"You rotten piece of Midgardian scum_!" he growled. Loki aimed a kick at his head.

Just then Coulson arrived and was about to try and take control of the situation and calm Loki's violent rage...until he saw R on the floor. He let Loki get at least a few more kicks to finish. Then Loki finished, heaving slightly, staring at Coulson as if he might be next.

"Cops...now" He breathed, stepping over Elliot to get to R.


	16. Chapter 16

**Features Odin being an asshole! (When isnt he...stupid...fudgefacing...idiot). Again please follow and review. It makes my day. :)**

Raine blinked. A thick leather muffled her cough. Where in the hell was she? She only knew that she was practically naked, her back and leg was stinging, and everything had gone to hell. Loki quickly undid the belt around Raine's mouth which she all too gladly spit out. Raine took shaky huge breaths between sobbing. It wasnt Bane. He was dead. Then she was aware of a warm hand on her shoulder and a soothing voice tight with worry.

Slowly she looked to see Loki. The one face that stood out above all others and the man who made her happy and a thousand other things besides. Relief flooded her veins. Nothing bad was going to happen to her now.

"Of course you're not alright what am I saying?" Had he been talking to her and she hadnt noticed. Raine found that hard to believe. She felt like she hadnt seen him in years. "My little bird why didnt you tell me that piece of filth was-!" Raine silenced him by pressing her mouth over his before passing out in his arms.

Loki sat by the hospital bed they had placed her in. He held her hand gently in his, not caring that Coulson was there too. Finally R began to stir.

"Raine?" Loki smoothed her hair away from her face as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I thought...I told you...not to call me that"

It was 4 in the morning when R was finally released from the hospital. Coulson had had to pull some strings. Loki hadnt left R's side once. He could have sworn that just moments before arriving at the hospital, Raine's memory had been restored...and now it was gone again. The bond, usually so strong and clear, felt muffled and muddled, almost as if it wasnt there at all. But R didnt protest as Loki held her hand. Even on the car ride to their apartment (with Coulson driving of course), she leaned her head on his shoulder and slept. Until Loki gently nudged her awake. Coulson's cell phone rang at that moment. After hanging up, he gave R a gentle hug before getting back into the car and driving off down the city streets.

Then Loki remembered the mess he had made of the apartment and fidgeted nervously as he handed R the keys.

"Now please note I was distressed" He warned. R slowly blinked at him and shuffled inside. She turned on the light. Then looked at Loki.

The apartment was spotless.

"Oh" Loki breathed a sigh of relief. R quietly padded into the kitchen. She gently nudged an empty pudding cup. The six he had eaten were left there. Loki felt a slight warmth in his face as R slowly turned to look at him, confusion on her face.

"Did you...eat the whole pack?"

Loki swallowed.

"Like I said..I was...very...upset"

R merely blinked and quietly moved the empty cups into the trash can. Not even a scolding.

"Shall I run you a bath...The doctor said it might be beneficial"

R rubbed her eyes.

"Sure..." But as Loki attempted to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, he noticed that R's skin underneath her shirt was cold.

Meanwhile up in Asgard, Frigga was talking to her husband Allfather Odin.

"Odin you must tell him before its too late"

"I cannot do that"

"But you must! If not for Loki then for me. It hurts that we have kept this from him, I cannot bear it! You know how upset he was when he found out his heritage"

"I admit it was unwise not to-"

"And its not just Loki but the poor girl suffers double the weight as last time!"

"No one deserves to know more than him. He is your son! You saw what losing Raine did to him. To lose her a second time when he could have done something..." Frigga didnt finish. She could only look pleadingly at her husband. Odin stared calmly back, thinking.


End file.
